


(mis)directions

by ried (riiiied)



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: Knowing Vacate should mean never having to listen to your party members argue over directions, and yet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	(mis)directions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "lost in a forest". Also I'm pretty sure I fail at writing Drippy's speech patterns but eh.

“We’re supposed to turn right here -”

“No, it’s left here!”

Oliver quietly took out his wand as he followed behind his loudly arguing friends. “Should I just use Vacate -”

“No!” Esther and Swaine said simultaneously.

“If only you’d extend that much coordination to youer path-finding efforts.” Drippy rolled his eyes, or rather, his whole head.

“If you had just followed after my directions, we’d be out by now,” Swaine grumbled.

“You just led us around in circles!” Esther protested. “And then you kept interrupting me when I tried to give the right directions!”

“‘Right’? You bet they were all ‘right’, we just kept turning around in place!”

“Uh…” Oliver tried to pipe up. “Are you sure I shouldn’t just -”

“Don’t waste your magic on this, I’ll get us out of here! Go left!” Swaine pointed with his gun.

“No, I’ll get us out of here! Right!” Esther pointed the other direction.

“Uh, guys…”

“Hey, Ollie-boy.”

“Huh? What is it, Mr. Drippy?”

“Cast it now.”

“Cast what?”

“Can’t be anything but that Vacate spell youer about to cast before, can it? Do it before those two get too far from each other again!”

“O-okay!” The strokes for the spell lit up in the air as he waved his wand, and his two friends turned around, their eyes alarmed.

“Wait - I told you not to waste your magic -”

“I can handle this - I can get us out -”

Before either of them could continue, the runes were finished, and a flash of light enveloped the four of them, revealing the scenery just outside the border of the forest when it dissipated. Looking at his friend’s blank faces, Oliver said, “Uh… it doesn’t actually take a lot of power, so I don’t mind using -”

“Aaargh!” Esther screamed, fingers tangled in the hair. “I knew I was close to getting us out of here! If I did that, I’d have led us out of more forests and mazes than Swaine!”

Oliver blinked. “...eh?”

“You think you can beat someone who’s lived out and about for over a decade at this? I could’ve gotten us out of there!”

“Wait, what are you -”

“That doesn’t matter! Everyone gets things wrong sometimes!”

“I wasn’t getting it wrong!”

“Uh, guys -”

“Leave it, mun,” Drippy said, shaking his head. “You’ll be waiting forever, I bet. Can’t believe I’m saying this, but… go call that flying giant with youer whistle already.”

**Author's Note:**

> after marcassin joined the party, he'd just cast vacate the moment he senses the beginning of an argument over directions and once they're out, he'd stare down swaine and go "bro do you really need to argue with kids over things like this"


End file.
